


Magic

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. Artemis Fowl the Second knew what magic was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 62. Magic

Magic comes in many forms. The kind that's portrayed by slight of hand. The kind played out with special effects in movies.

Then there was the real kind. The kind the elves and pixies used, made of energy and blue sparks.

And then there was the kind that fizzled through his body when Holly kissed him.

Yes. Artemis Fowl the Second knew what magic was.

 _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm psychic because I wrote this before _Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox_.


End file.
